


Rescate

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kirihara sabía que tenía que recuperarlo a cualquier costo.





	Rescate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en Houkago no Oujisama.

Era una tontería.

Kirihara sabía que no debería estar preocupado por eso e incluso debería sentirse aliviado, porque ahora podía evitar la vergüenza de que lo descubrieran llevándolo consigo a todas partes.

Excepto que no había conservado ese regalo de Santa con tanto cariño _solo_ porque se lo había entregado Santa y aunque solamente habían pasado unas horas desde que lo había perdido, ya lo extrañaba.

Ahora más que nunca quería abrazarlo, contarle la decepción que sintió al no ser elegido para los próximos partidos y ser al menos escuchado.

Usualmente podía hacer lo mismo con el verdadero y muchas veces recibía palabras de ánimo en vez de un silencio comprensivo, pero ahora sólo podría hacerlo si ese Inui de Seigaku dejase de acompañar a Yanagi a todo lado.

Para colmo de males, Shiraishi también había estado acompañado constantemente desde que todos habían regresado, así que tampoco podía desahogarse con él, y sabía que no podía contar con el resto de sus senpai.

Yukimura sonreiría y le daría una orden disfrazada de invitación a que entrenara más, Sanada lo sermonearía, Niou se burlaría, Yagyuu le contaría a Niou así que Niou también se burlaría, Marui no lo tomaría en serio y hablaría de su propia genialidad y Jackal era malo guardando secretos y todo el campamento terminaría enterándose de todas sus penas, incluyendo el hecho de cuál era su preciado regalo y el que lo había perdido.

Por eso, ahora estaba solo en las canchas ya desiertas, sin el verdadero Yanagi, sin el muñeco de Yanagi tejido y sin nada ni nadie más con quien hablar.

Kirihara pateó una pelota que había quedado abandonada a un lado de la cancha.

¿Y dónde estaba el muñeco?

Después de mucho buscarlo y hacer unas cuantas preguntas con todo el disimulo posible, Kirihara había descubierto que el de la cancha uno, Tokugawa, lo había recogido del lugar tras las bancas al que había caído desde su maleta sin que él se diese cuenta.

Tokugawa era aterrador y quién sabe qué diría si le preguntaba por el muñeco y le pedía que se lo regresara, cosa que de por sí no quería hacer, así que tenía que aceptarlo: lo había perdido definitivamente.

Kirihara suspiró y caminó con su cabeza gacha hacia el edificio en el que todos se estaban alojando, hasta que un pensamiento lo hizo frenar en seco.

¿Qué pasaría si Tokugawa o cualquier otro de preparatoria dañaba el muñeco? ¿Y si lo usaban para vudú? ¿Y si Yanagi se enteraba de la existencia de ese muñeco y de que él lo había perdido y permitido que le hicieran eso?

Tragando saliva, Kirihara apretó sus puños.

Tenía que recuperarlo a cualquier costo.

* * *

El problema era cómo.

La única ocasión en que Kirihara había hablado con Tokugawa, había recibido una amenaza y una mirada como las de Yukimura cuando jugaba, así que realmente no podía ir, reunir su valor para aceptar que lo que Tokugawa había recogido era su preciado muñeco y exigirle que se lo regresara.

Siendo así, necesitaba un plan y también la ayuda de alguien que no retrocediera ante ningún horror, alguien en quien pudiera confiar o quien al menos no hiciera muchas preguntas, alguien que se convirtiese en carnada y en su escudo mientras él rescataba a la figura de Yanagi hecha en lana.

El primer candidato que consideró para la misión fue Echizen, pero cuando lo interceptó en el comedor esa noche, el de Seigaku se negó a ayudarlo si no le explicaba para qué lo quería; así que fue por su segunda opción: Tooyama.

Él era del equipo de Shiraishi, por lo que no podía ser tan malo, y había sido tan valiente como para retar a Yukimura, así que tenía agallas.

Lo mejor fue que, al pedirle que lo ayudase en "una cosa", Tooyama aceptó cuando Kirihara le aseguró que era "de vida o muerte" y solo después, una vez Kirihara lo llevó a una mesa desocupada para planear en relativa privacidad lo que harían, le preguntó qué era lo que quería que hiciera.

—Necesito distraer a Tokugawa-san —dijo Kirihara en respuesta, sonriendo.

Mientras Tooyama hacía eso por él, él podría revisar la maleta de Tokugawa y recuperar el muñeco de Yanagi. Era un plan perfecto y hacía que Tooyama no necesitara saber qué era lo que él buscaba.

—¿Tokugawa...? —cuestionó Tooyama con una expresión de confusión—. ¡Ah, el amigo del viejo Oni! —exclamó antes de que Kirihara pudiese contestarle—. ¿Y cómo? ¿Vamos a jugar contra él?

—Eh... —Kirihara rascó su mejilla. Un partido oficial contra Tokugawa sonaba como un buen reto, pero ahora su prioridad era otra—. Después.

—Mmm —Tooyama cruzó sus brazos y frunció un poco la boca en un gesto de mucha concentración—. Podríamos llevarle comida.

Kirihara parpadeó.

Cuando había reclutado a Tooyama para el plan había esperado que el menor hiciera lo que él le ordenara, no que participara con ideas para el rescate. Aun así, no le molestaba, especialmente cuando las ideas eran buenas.

Pese a que en la cafetería del campamento podrían comer lo que quisieran sin pagar por ello, Kirihara sabía que muchos querían hacer el menor esfuerzo por la comida. Incluso esa misma mañana, Marui y Niou habían intentado hacer que él les llevase lo que querían a su mesa, así que era evidente que hacer eso por Tokugawa lo haría bajar su guardia y lo distraería.

—Hagamos eso —aceptó Kirihara con una gran sonrisa—. Vamos

Ir por comida hizo que se encontraran con el primer obstáculo: ya había pasado la hora hasta la que funcionaba la cafetería y aunque Kirihara había escuchado que más de uno había logrado entrar a las cocinas a deshoras, las miradas molestas de los empleados del campamento lo convencieron de que no era la mejor idea.

—Mañana, mañana —lo animó Tooyama, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de despedirse al tiempo que bostezaba.

Sin un aliado y sin el objeto principal del plan no podía hacer nada, por lo que Kirihara solo frunció el ceño y se fue a su habitación asignada.

* * *

La llegada de la mañana trajo un mejor comienzo para el plan y mucho antes de que empezaran los entrenamientos, Kirihara estuvo junto a un Tooyama que llevaba en sus brazos todos los panes dulces que podía cargar.

Solo eso ya era un paso en la dirección correcta; pero, además, la suerte les sonrió cuando se cruzaron con Tokugawa en el corredor que llevaba al gimnasio.

Olvidando todo salvo su propósito, Kirihara se acercó al de preparatoria con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Tokugawa-san, buenos días! —saludó—. ¿Vas a entrenar desde tan temprano?

Tokugawa respondió el saludo, mas ignoró el resto de sus palabras. Era evidente que era incluso menos sociable que Sanada y eso era demasiado.

Kirihara frunció el ceño, no sabiendo qué más decir mientras Tokugawa pasaba a su lado sin siquiera detenerse un segundo.

¿Cómo iba a revisar su maleta y buscar el muñeco así...?

—¿Quieres? —preguntó Tooyama, parándose frente a Tokugawa y alzando un poco su carga.

Por un momento, Kirihara temió que ese esfuerzo sería en vano, pero Tokugawa pareció considerarlo por un momento y luego asintió con su cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo al tiempo que tomó uno de los panes con su mano derecha—. Deberían ir a las canchas, pronto empezarán los partidos del día — añadió y continúo su camino tras pasar su otra mano por la cabellera de Tooyama.

—Hm, ni siquiera se quedó un minuto —comentó Tooyama con una mueca decepcionada mientras se las ingeniaba para sostener todos los panes en un solo brazo y dejar uno en una mano, para luego tratar de quitarle el plástico para comerlo.

Y con eso, podía decir oficialmente que el primer plan había fallado, mas no se iba a rendir después del primer intento.

—Tenemos que usar el plan B —dijo Kirihara, imitando a Tooyama y agarrando un pan para comer. Antes de ejecutar el plan B, necesitaba algo de desayuno y más tarde, entrenar.

* * *

Técnicamente no tenía un plan B, pero Tokugawa parecía tener la misma debilidad que todos en el campamento: tenis.

Así que solo necesitaba encontrarlo durante uno de sus partidos o volver a buscar a Tooyama para que él retara a Tokugawa y mientras todos estuviesen distraídos, él podría inspeccionar la maleta de Tokugawa y rescatar a su mini Yanagi... si es que Tokugawa todavía lo tenía.

Él no había considerado esa posibilidad antes y aunque pensarla ahora hizo que sintiera un horrible peso en sus hombros, se negó a dejar que eso lo detuviera.

Si no se había rendido en su meta de ser el número uno, ¿por qué lo haría ahora que estaba buscando su preciado muñeco?

Con eso en mente, Kirihara usó los pequeños descansos durante los entrenamientos para buscara a Tokugawa e incluso preguntó por su paradero a algunos de preparatoria y consiguió que Tooyama también lo ayudara en ello al final de la tarde, mas no tuvo ninguna suerte.

¿Eso quería decir que tendría que idear un plan C?

* * *

No tener ideas y que Tooyama lo mirase con desconfianza y le preguntase si realmente era urgente, hizo que Kirihara se decidiese por hacer un ataque desesperado y directo.

Arriesgaría todo en este último plan, el cual era simple: irían a la habitación de Tokugawa, Tooyama haría su parte y él buscaría el muñeco.

Con eso en mente, Kirihara reunió todo su valor y golpeó la puerta indicada, conteniendo el aliento, aguardando; Tooyama cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza y bostezó.

La espera fue eterna para Kirihara, pero en realidad no pasaron más que unos segundos hasta que la puerta al fin fue abierta y Tokugawa hizo su aparición.

—Otra vez ustedes —dijo con seriedad y luego de un segundo se apartó para permitirles pasar—. Escuché que me estaban buscando.

—Yup —dijo Tooyama, señalando a Kirihara con una de sus manos al tiempo que entraban—, dijo que moriría si no te distraigo.

—¿¡Qu-!? No, yo... —balbuceó Kirihara, hasta que notó algo muy familiar en una mesa de noche junto a una de las camas de la habitación—. ¡Yanagi-senpai!

Tokugawa siguió su mirada y movió su cabeza en un asentimiento.

—Es uno de los muñecos que Oni hizo.

—¿El viejo Oni? —cuestionó Tooyama, sorprendido y curioso.

—Sí.

Kirihara quería intervenir y decir que eso no podía ser cierto, porque Santa no usa a estudiantes como esclavos para hacer los regalos, mas al notar que Tooyama estaba bombardeando a Tokugawa con preguntas y que el mayor estaba contestándole, decidió no hacerlo.

La reputación de Santa no era tan importante como aprovechar el momento que había estado esperando.

Con eso en mente, Kirihara caminó con sigilo hasta la mesa de noche y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó el muñeco con cuidado, usando ambas manos.

Lo había conseguido.

Kirihara sonrió y satisfecho de tenerlo sano y salvo en sus manos, retrocedió en dirección a la puerta.

Solo se detuvo cuando llegó al umbral y sintió un escalofrío; mas al mirar atrás, sospechando que vería a Tokugawa observándolo, descubrió que el de preparatoria seguía distraído hablando con Tooyama y con sus labios curvados en una mueca que casi parecía una sonrisa.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que Tokugawa era capaz de sonreír?

No que eso importara ahora que había logrado rescatar a mini Yanagi y salvado a Yanagi de ser atacado con vudú, decidió Kirihara mientras abandonaba la habitación, sosteniendo el muñeco con uno de sus brazos y cubriéndolo con el otro para que nadie supiese qué era lo que tenía en sus manos.

Lo que Tokugawa y Tooyama hicieran ahora era problema de ellos.


End file.
